Au-delà du mur
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "C'était comme des flashs sur le temps qu'ils avaient passé de l'autre côté. Le bûcheron. Béatrice. La grenouille. L'école, la musique, les habitants, le bateau... La forêt, toujours plus grande et toujours plus sombre. Et surtout, surtout..."


**_Dispositions légales :_** _Over The Garden Wall_ appartient à Cartoon Network©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien.

* * *

**Au-delà du mur**

* * *

Wirt ouvrit les yeux en tressaillant un peu, avec une certaine impression de vide. Regardant son lit, il se rendit compte que Greg n'était pas là. Pourtant, le jeune homme était certain que son petit frère était venu dormir avec lui au cours de la nuit, à cause d'un cauchemar. Cela l'étonna beaucoup. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la forêt, deux mois plus tôt, ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble à cause des souvenirs et de cette étrange impression de solitude face aux autres gens. L'adolescent ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais la présence du garçon à ses côtés le rassurait et calmait la peur qui le tenaillait souvent, lorsque le soir revenait.

Il se leva en s'étirant un peu, puis s'habilla lentement. Il soupira en regardant son costume de lutin, avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Son beau-père était en train de cuisiner, comme tous les jours, tandis que sa mère prenait un café en silence. Greg était nulle part en vue, alors même qu'il était d'habitude le premier à manger.

L'adolescent sortit donc de la cuisine et parcourut toute la maison à la recherche de son petit frère, ouvrant toutes les portes, s'attendant toujours à le voir apparaître avec son grand sourire heureux. Mais il était introuvable, ce qui commença à l'inquiéter. Retournant dans la cuisine, il constata que son frère n'était toujours pas là.

\- Où est Greg ? demanda-t-il alors, en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa mère et son beau-père échangèrent un regard sous-entendu, avant de forcer Wirt à s'asseoir, ce qui l'inquiéta encore davantage. Ils se placèrent en face de lui, visiblement gênés et tristes. Soupirant, ils semblaient chercher un moyen de lui dire quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir comment. Wirt se sentait mal à l'aise, et il aurait voulu partir, à la recherche de Greg. Pourquoi ses parents ne s'inquiétaient-ils pas davantage de cette absence ? Ce n'était pas normal !

\- Wirt... Cela fait déjà deux mois. Il faut que tu arrêtes cela.

\- Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu acceptes la vérité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Je ne comprends pas... On ne devrait pas plutôt chercher Greg ?

\- S'il-te-plaît... Arrête.

\- Vous savez où il est ? Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me le dire ?

\- Wirt ! Arrête. Greg n'est pas là. Il... Il...

\- Il est mort. Il faut que tu l'admettes, maintenant.

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Wirt tressaillit et se leva d'un coup, en niant ce que ses parents disaient. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Greg, à la recherche d'un indice sur où son frère pouvait se trouver. D'étranges images lui venaient en tête, rapidement et violemment : c'était comme des flashs sur le temps qu'ils avaient passé de l'autre côté. Le bûcheron. Béatrice. La grenouille. L'école, la musique, les habitants, le bateau... La forêt, toujours plus grande et toujours plus sombre. Et surtout, surtout... La Bête. La violence de la Bête, les épreuves, la peur... Tout. Et son petit frère, parmi tout cela, qui luttait vaillamment pour le protéger, lui, le grand frère, et continuer à avancer pour s'en sortir.

Ses parents mentaient. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Greg était revenu avec lui, il le savait ! Il était allé le chercher lui-même dans la clairière et l'avait empêché de devenir un arbre ! Ils étaient rentrés ensemble ! Greg ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était un mensonge !

En était-ce vraiment un ?

En s'asseyant sur le lit de son petit frère, Wirt se prit la tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvenait d'avoir trouver Greg en train de prendre racine et de l'avoir délivré. Il se souvenait d'avoir combattu la Bête pour protéger son frère. Il se souvenait d'avoir pris son frère sur son dos pour le sortir de la forêt, et d'avoir avancé, avancé... Mais, soudain, le doute l'assaillit : avait-il vraiment amené Greg avec lui ? Il lui semblait que plus il s'était approché de la bordure de la forêt, plus son frère lui avait sembler léger sur son dos. Il ne s'était jamais arrêté, certain que Greg était avec lui. Et lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de la forêt...

Impossible de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Greg était-il réellement mort ? Wirt ne voulait pas le croire. Il courut hors de chez lui, sans s'arrêter alors que sa mère l'interpellait, sans s'arrêter en croisant ses amis du lycée, sans même se retourner alors que Sarah l'appelait en le voyant. Il courut comme un dératé pour se rendre au cimetière, en direction de ce mur qui avait tout commencé. Il monta sur le mur, prêt à parcourir tout le chemin inverse... Avant de voir la théière de Greg, morceau essentiel de son costume d'éléphant, posée près de l'arbre. Il l'attrapa, et se mit à rire, alors que de grosses gouttes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Greg était bien là-bas, toujours perdu. Seul, dans les bois, à avancer sans but et à vivre mille aventures étranges au rythme de son avancée au sein de la forêt et de ses environs. Wirt avait échoué à le ramener avec lui à la maison. Depuis deux mois, Wirt faisait un rêve éveillé, s'imaginant que son petit frère était à ses côtés, à vivre avec lui, alors même que celui-ci était prisonnier des bois, par sa faute ! Il avait échoué à protéger son frère ! Mais pire encore ! Il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Pas encore en tout cas...

Il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de leur parents et les console, Wirt le savait bien.

Mais lui, qui le consolerait ? Qui comprendrait sa peur, alors que le seul qui savait ce qu'il avait vécu était encore au-delà du mur ?


End file.
